The present invention relates to an arrangement for gasifying solid combustible substances in general, and more particularly to an arrangement for comminuting clinker granules formed in a liquid bath from ashes and cinders formed during the gasifying operation and captured in a liquid body.
The process of gasifying solid combustible substances is well known and needs no elaboration. It needs to be mentioned however, that ashes and cinders form during the gasification of the solid combustible substances, which must be removed from the gas developing during the gasification of such substances. The gasification is usually performed by resorting to the utilization of oxygen-containing gases and/or water vapor. Depending on the temperatures prevailing in the interior of the gasifying vessel, the ashes and cinders will be either in solid or in a flowable form. To remove the ashes and cinders from the gas resulting from the gasifying process, it is already known to arrange a quenching liquid body at the bottom of the gasifying vessel, in which liquid body the ashes and cinders, descending due to their gravity, are captured, quenched, and form clinker granules or agglomerations. After such granulation, the clinker is periodically or continuously removed from the liquid body by means of conventional arrangements.
As a result of the cooling or quenching of the ashes and cinders in the liquid body and the attendant violent conditions, most of the clinker granulate is relatively small in size. However, as shown by experience, very often large granules or clinker agglomerations form in the liquid body, and it is very difficult to remove such relatively large granules or agglomerations from the liquid body.